1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for laying out pipe using a laser. More particularly, the present invention relates to pipe layout devices employing a laser for locating, positioning, centering, and placing pipes in predetermined locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for laying out pipe and centering pipe are known in the art. However, there is a need in the art for a faster and easier way to pull measurements, checking differences in elevations, and do limited lay-out work when fabricating pipe such as piping work on manifolds or headers. Such tasks are commonly performed with plumb bobs or plumb lines, string levels, squares and center finders or centering tools. A common task of pipe fitters in running or working pipe is to pull measurements from one fixed point to another point for a center to center measurement.
Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,580,345; 3,599,336; 3,505,739; 2,834,116; 2,822,623; 2,572,999; 2,502,660; and 1,649,764.